Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Pre Vizsla
!' Wir haben , den . . Es ist Uhr.|Hondo Ohnaka-Drink.jpg|160|370|20|0px|150px|100px|0px}} {| style="margin:-3px; margin-top:5px;" |valign="top" width="100%" | left|thumb|Das ungehörige Verhalten von [[BX-Kommandodroide wird hier nicht geduldet!]] thumb|[[Mar Tuuk mit einem Datapad.]] Hier kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wenn du bitte folgende Regeln beachtest: #'''Keine Verbalinjurien oder Beleidigungen schreiben. #'Keine Verunstaltungen' in Form von riesigen Bildern, großer Schrift oder ähnlichem. #'Kein Spam' oder Vandalismus. #Immer bei Antworten einen Doppelpunkt bzw. mehrere davor setzen. #In Beiträgen keine Absätze, alles in einem Fluss schreiben. #Bitte immer mit freundlichen Umgangston schreiben. Quellen Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du den Artikel Stelzfuß-Piit unter dem Namen Peg Leg Piit verfasst hast. Dabei kommt der deutsche Name in Die neuen Abenteuer vor, einem Artikel, den du geschrieben hast. Da stellt sich mir die Frage, ob du wirklich alle Quellen besitzt, aus denen du dich beziehst, oder die einfach aus der Wookieepedia abschreibst. Ein kleiner Bick zum Prüfen der Vollständigkeit ist okay, aber nicht ein ganzer Artikel nur von dort. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:04, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ok ich wuste nicht ob ich ihn wiklich Stelzfuß-Piit also habe ich bei Wookieepedia gekut--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:14, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Aber anscheinend besitzt du ja Die neuen Abenteuer, und auch in der WP steht, dass sie in Die neuen Abenteuer das jerste mal identifiziert wurde. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:02, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich hätte hier gern noch eine Antwort. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:58, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::upss ja richt--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:01, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wookieepedia-Links Hi Pre Vizsla, wenn du das nächste Mal Wp-Links ergänzt, dann achte bitte darauf, dass du auch den richtigen Link einfügst. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:59, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ok--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:00, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) rückgängig :Hallo Pre Vizsla, warum hast du beim Artikel Udo Schenk rückgängig gemacht --Mar Tuuk 22:56, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Tut mir leid aber es war überflüssig--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:59, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::ja aber ich hab das gemacht mit das kein stub wird--Mar Tuuk 23:00, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Udo Schenk ist kein stub also es war überflüssig--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 23:03, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Udo_Schenk guck dir das mal an--Mar Tuuk 23:06, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Zu 100 mal Udo Schenk ist kein Stub--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:47, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Ich nehme mal an, dass es ein Versehen war, dass du Ben Kenobis Kommentar zu deiner Signatur schon archiviert hast. Also, entferne jetzt bitte den Helm aus deiner Signatur. Bis auf das Diskussions-Icon (zwei Sprechblasen) sollen in Signaturen keine Bilder verwendet werden. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:05, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :ok--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:45, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Wullf Yularen Ganz einfach deshalb, weil er kurz vor seinem Tod nunmal so aussah und wir in der Regel aus dieser Zeit nehmen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass realistische Bilder immer besser sind als dieses unzumutbare TCW-Zeugs. Außer bei Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen, da fällt das in der Regel nicht so auf. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:02, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Aber das Bild hat Qualitätsmängel--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:06, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Das TCW-Bild kann in einem "Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten"-Abschnitt verwendet werden, aber in die Infobox sollte auf jeden Fall ein Bild, dass ihn um 0 VSY zeigt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:02, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ok--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:34, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Bilder überschreiben Ich bitte dich erneut und zum letzten mal keine weiteren Bilder mehr mit anderen zu überschreiben. Bitte ließ es, begreife es und setze es um. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:51, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Und wenn ich eine besser Bild habe und es nicht überschreiben darf Was soll ich da machen??--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:48, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn beispielsweise ein Bild die Qualitätsmängelvorlage aufweist, dürfte es kein Problem sein, dieses zu überschreiben. Zuvor solltest du natürlich sicher gehen, dass das neue Bild AUF JEDEN FALL besser ist als das Alte. Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, kannst du ja auch in der entsprechenden Disku nen Link zu deinem bevorzugten Bild schicken und dann nachfragen; was auf jden Fall gar nicht geht, ist, Infobox-Bilder, die aus den Filmen stammen, durch TCW-Bilder zu ersetzen(aktuelles Beispiel: Wullf Yularen^^). Gruß Ushnot 20:57, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Also darf ich doch bilder überschreiben?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:26, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Nur mit gleichem Motiv. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:28, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Was meist du mit gleichem Motiv gleich Bilder oder Bilder die gleichen Personen zeigen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:32, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::-.- Das gleiche Bild. Also gleiche Situation, Personen, Quelle usw. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Wenn du z.B. ein Bild hast, wo 2 Personen drauf sind, das Bild jedoch nur als Bild im Artikel zu einer der Personen ist (also in der Infobox), kannst du, sofern die Qualität gleich bleibt (bzw sich nicht verschlechtert), das Bild überschreiben, damit so klar wird, welche die gemeinte Person ist. (wenn du verstehst was ich meine Bild:--).gif Kit Diskussion 21:39, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Alles klar--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:42, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Nach BK:'Also genau das gleiche, was du hier gemacht hast. Aber wenn du das tust (also andere Charaktere aus dem Bild schneiden), musst du auch die Beschreibung und die Kategorien entsprechend anpassen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:44, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Du hast es schon wieder gemacht. Was ist bitte so schwer daran, ein anderen Dateinamen für ''nicht identische Bilder zu verwenden? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:13, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi, Pre Vizsla! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob dieses "Chaos" auf deiner Benutzerseite so von dir gewollt ist? Falls nicht könnte ich das rasch beheben. Und wenn dir meine Behebung vielleicht nicht gefällt, kannst du die Vision einfach rückgängig machen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'''CC Keller]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:24, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Was meist du mit "Chaos" genau?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:27, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Na, ja. Das die Tabelle in der Mitte ist und so weiter...Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:30, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja oder Nein? Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:43, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::wäre nett--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:23, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ok, erledigt. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:53, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Großen Dank--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 19:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars Du hattes auf der Diskussionsseite von The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars gemeint, dass du Mar Tuuk bei dem UC helfen willst. Allerdings wurde Mar Tuuk jetzt gesperrt und der Artikel gelöscht. Wenn du aber noch Interesse hast, den Artikel zu vervollständigen, dann melde dich bei mir, dann stelle ich ihn wieder her. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:27, 27. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Danke für das Angebot. Ich muss nochen Artikel schreiben dann sage ich dir bescheit da kannst du mir The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars wieder her --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:27, 28. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Sperrung Da ich auf Grund mehrerer Beschwerden von anderen Nutzern schon auf dich aufmerksam geworden bin, wollte ich dich noch einmal im Guten darauf hinweisen, dass du Nahe an einer unbefristeten Sperrung stehst. Dir ist vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr du dem Projekt Jedipedia teilweise mit deinen Beiträgen schadest, aber andere Benutzer fühlen sich wirklich in ihrer Arbeit gestört, wenn sie dir immer hinterher räumen müssen. Du wurdest schon oft genug kurz gesperrt, um dir denken zu können, dass es dann bald hier für dich zu Ende ist, wenn es in dem Stil weitergeht. Das ist ja wohl auch nicht in deinem Interesse. Somit hoffe auch ich, sowie wahrscheinlich ein Großteil der restlichen User, dass du dich besserst. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 00:46, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :In wie weit oder besser ausgedrückt, womit stört er denn genau? Ich meine er hat doch auch sehr gute Arbeit geleistet und auch hervorragende Artikel geschrieben. Ich würde ihn eine Chance geben und deshalb vorerst abwarten. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:23, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich will hier ja nicht unsachlich werden, aber nenne mir mal bitte einen einzigen guten Artikel, den er geschrieben hat. Selbst wenn der Inhalt in Ordnung sein sollte, ist die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik meistens ein einziges Verbrechen an der deutschen Sprache. Gruß Darth Grave 15:27, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Agree. Zudem ist die UC-Vorlage für längere Artikel gedacht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:31, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Na, gut. Dagegen kann ich nichts sagen Datei:Idea.gif. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:34, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Deinen Standpunkt kann ich ja wohl beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen: Na gut, man kann ihm ja jetzt noch eine Chance geben(was ihm ja schon eingräumt wurde), aber ich will dir mal einige Beispiele geben, warum ich nicht mit dir übereinstimme: Einmal die üblichen Mängel, die von Rechtschreib- über Grammatik- bis zu Logikfehlern reichen. Dann natürlich das Ignorieren der Vorschau(Stichwort: Editwar) und fehlende Signaturen. Weiterhin sind ca. 40% seiner Artikel Synchronsprecherartikel, die zum einen recht kurz(Leistung?) und zum Anderen auch manchmal unnötig sind. Natürlich hat er auch normale Artikel überarbeitet, aber dann kam beispielsweise das ( http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Eeth_Koth&diff=607853&oldid=590131) dabei raus und mir sträubten sich die Nackenhaare! Und zu guter letzt die Bilder, bei denen ich bitte, die Diskussion(en) weiter oben zu beachten! Gruß Ushnot 15:36, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ich weiss nicht was ich glauben soll ein mal werde ich gelobthttp://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Pre_Vizsla/Archiv#Lob.21 und dann gesperrung?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:38, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Hallo ???--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:26, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Das macht duch keinen Sinn erst werde ich gelobt und dann gesperrung??? Was soll das?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:06, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Wenn du mindestens ein halbes dutzend Mal drauf hingewiesen wirst, keine Bilder mit anderen Motiven zu überschreiben, es aber trozdem tust, ist mit so was zu rechnen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:09, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ich wurde nur gespert weil ich Bilder überschreiben habe--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:13, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Nein, sondern hauptsächlich weil du nicht drauf gehört hat, damit aufzuhören. Gruß Admiral Ackbar :::Bin ich Jedipedia eigenlich eine Hilfe?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:17, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Darüber solltest du dir mal selbst Gedanken machen. Kannst uns ja dann erzählen, zu welchem Schluss du gekommen bist. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 14:23, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Wascheinlich nein richt?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:26, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Vielleicht solltest du mal versuchen, nicht so vielen Benutzern negativ aufzufallen. Wenn man sich deine Diskussion und dein Archiv anschaut... Du bist seit fast 2 Monate dabei und hast schon mehr Diskussion als manche, die schon Jahre (aktiv) dabei sind, und das sind nicht alles Gratulationen, weil du so tolle Arbeit machst, oder weil Leute Hilfe von dir brauchen. --BrawlMaser 14:39, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Mark sein aber dass sagt immer noch nich ob ich Jedipedia eigenlich eine Hilfe?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:45, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Die Frage solltest du dir wie gesagt erstmal selber stellen. Und beherzige das, was ich dir auf Nahdars Diskussionsseite geschrieben habe. Mit einer solch sinnlosen Diskussion bist der Jedipedia jedenfalls keine Hilfe... – Andro Disku 14:50, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Und vergleiche deine Beiträge da oben mal mit richtiger Rechtschreibung und beziehe das mit in deine Überlegungen mit ein Gruß Darth Grave 17:54, 30. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Ich stelle mir die Frage, welche Hilfe Du bitte bist, gerade mal einen Artikel geschafft und ansonsten nur wenig konstruktive Kritik äußern. Ich gebe mir Mühe und arbeite daran meine Fehler zu verbessern. Aus meiner Sicht, gehst Du anderen aber nur mit Deiner übertriebenen Kritik auf die Nerven.--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:29, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Versuch einfach mal an deiner Rechtschreibung zu arbeiten. Gruß Yoga 'Diskussion 15:46, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja mache ich--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 15:47, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Also zunächst einmal bin ich der Jedipedia lieber keine Hilfe als ihr mit genauso miserablen wie unnötigen Artikeln zu schaden. Und außerdem will ich von dir mal einen einzigen guten Artikel sehen, den du geschrieben hast und den danach keiner mehr komplett überarbeiten musste. schlecht gelaunte Grüße Darth Grave 17:53, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Einen solchen Kommentar kannst du dir auch sparen, Darth Grave → JP:JQ. Pre Vizsla ist bemüht sich zu verbessern – und ein solcher Kommentar bewirkt genau das Gegenteil. Also lass dich nicht beirren, Vizsla, aber lasse auch Taten für dich sprechen. – 'Andro Admin · Disku 18:03, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Darth Grave erstmal möchte ich dir empfehlen dich an die Jediquette zu halten, sonst schlage ich dich zur Sperrung vor, weil du in einem sehr beleidigenden Ton! schreibst und 2. nutzt es mir Nichts, wenn du sagst, dass meine Artikel miserabel sind, du mir aber keine konkreten Begründungen nennst oder Verbesserungsvorschläge! Denn wenn Kritik, dann aber konstruktive! Gut gelaunte Datei:Wink.gif Grüße--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:34, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Gut ganz wie du willst. Zunächst einmal war mein erster Kommentar hilfreiche Kritik, da ich dir empfohlen habe, deine Rechtschreibung zu verbessern. Also war dein Kommentar ja wohl der erste der übertrieben war. Und ich entschuldige mich, falls sich mein letzter Kommentar beleidigend ließt, ich habe es auf jedenfall nicht in dieser Absicht verfasst. Ich sehe auch, dass du jetzt mehr auf deine Rechtschreibung achtest und wie zum Beispiel in deinem letzten Kommentar Fehler ausbesserst. Trotzdem wäre es besser, wenn du dies schon bei der Vorschau bemerken würdest, da diese ja dazu dient, die "Letzten Änderungen" nicht mit zu vielen Änderungen an der gleichen Seite zu überfluten (nicht an deinen Kommentar vorher gerichtet, da es hier ja nur 2 Edits waren). Und ich freue mich natürlich darüber, wenn du dich besserst. Aber trotzdem fand ich es unpassend auf meine Edits anzuspielen, da du, wie gesagt, früher oft ganz viele Edits an einer Seite gemacht hast um Fehler auszubessern oder etwas hinzuzufügen obwohl man eher die Vorschau hätte benutzen sollen. Aber wie erwähnt hast du dich gebessert und ich schlage deshalb Frieden vor. Auf gute Edits meiner- und deinerseits in der Jedipedia :D Darth Grave 19:45, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Ich denke auch, dass ein eher harmonisches Miteinander besser ist , als sich nur gegenseitig zu beschimpfen. Pre Vizsla, Darth Grave meint es ja eigentlich nur gut. Was deine Rechtschreibschwächen anbelangt, empfehle ich dir einfach deinen Text in Microsoft Word (falls vorhanden) zu kopieren, dort kontrollieren zu lassen und diesen danach zurück in Jedipedia einzufügen. Vor dem Speichern aber lieber noch einmal selbst durchgehen. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 20:19, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ja Clone Commander Keller vielen Dank für den Tipp und Darth Grave ich hoffe das uns sowas wie jetzt nicht mehr passiert P.S für Verbesserungsvorschläge an meinen Artikel kannst du jeder Zeit äußern--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:52, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilder Ist es nötig, dass du nach jedem Hochladen die Bildseiten noch ein paar Mal bearbeiten musst? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:57, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Bei Hochladen kann mann dass [[]] nicht machen--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:00, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Aber natürlich, das gibt es schließlich auf der Tastatur. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:02, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:48, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Das ist jetzt doch hoffentlich nicht ironisch gemeint, oder? Schließlich hat Nahdar dir nur eine Hilfe gegeben, nachdem du es so hast aussehen lassen, als ob du nicht wüsstest, dass es diese Tasten gibt. Also benutze ab jetzt einfach die Tastatur und stelle nicht alle Links mit nachträglichen Bearbeitungen ein. Viele Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:54, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ja mache ich--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:55, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Synchronsprecher Hi Pre Vizsla, mir ist bei deinem Artikel Tom Kane aufgefallen, dass du nur bestimmte Rollen angibtst. Daher würde es mich interessieren, nach welchem Schema du vorgehst, bzw. warum du nur diese oder jene Rollen angibts. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 13:42, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Star Wars Rollen oder normale Rollen?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:45, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Bei Tom Kane der hatte sehr viele Star Wars Rollen. Ich habe nur die Rollen aus den Videospielen eingebaut zu den es eine Artikel git--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:00, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Achso, wobei ich jetzt auch nicht wirklich beurteilen kann, ob es besser oder schlechter ist, Rollen wie "Imperialer Pilot 2" zu ergänzen. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 14:08, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Dar weiss doch keiner wer das ist und ich auch nicht bei Dee Bradley Baker steht auch nicht Death Watch Krieger 4 dann muss mann auch einen Artikel haben z.B so http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_Death_Watch_assassin --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:18, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Solche Artikel sind unnötig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:24, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Dooku Hallo, Pre Vizsla. Ich möchte dich drauf hinweisen, dass Dooku ein als exzellent ausgezeichneter Artikel ist und du meineserachtens nicht das Potential hast, dieses Exzellente in deinem Bearbeitungen zu halten. Ich würde dich bitten den UC nochmal ernsthaft zu überdenken und nicht vielleicht einen anderen Benutzer, der mehr Erfahrung mit exzellenten Artikeln hat, dies machen zu lassen. Kit Diskussion 12:26, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich will doch nur Verschwörung auf Mandalore und Duchess of Mandalore reinschreiben--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 12:28, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Trotzdem würde dann sozusagen ein Qualitätsbruch auftauchen, da, wie ich schon erwähnt habe, du diese exzelente Qualität nicht aufrecht erhalten kannst. Ein exzellenter Artikel sollte durchgehend exzellent sein und nicht ein Teil exzellent, ein Teil lesenswert, dann wieder ein Teil exzellent und später sogar ein Teil "nur normal". Kit Diskussion 12:30, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST)